redoniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Trinity of Aesan
The Trinity of Aesan. Gods: Aesan, mother of the trinity, giver of the laws. Lawful Good. Yme, daughter of the trinity, mistress of the earth. Neutral Good Artis, son of the trinity, scion of freedom. Chaotic Good Aesan is a lawful good goddess that, contrary to most of the gods, doesn't have a sphere of influence. Instead she is the god of all Aesanites and Aesanityum This came to pass at the start of the 2nd age, when most gods already had found their trade. Aesan and her brother, Hedan couldn't find a trade or sphere, and were searching for their goals. After a while Aesan found a tribe of people fleeing the violence that was around them. She spoke to their leaders and led them to a secluded island. This island is still the seat of the church of Aesan, and it's most holy place, the landing of Aesan. This period of time also gave birth to a few great heroes, that became saints under Aesan. The three major saints, Geory, Cristofus and Martinus are from this time. While the Aesanites where still a small tribe, subject to the laws of Aesan, there were no problems. But when the population grew, Aesan found she could not encompass all the different influences and mindsets of her people. Like the good god she was, she didn't punish people that didn't adhere strictly to her laws, but tried to find a way to encompass those people. She found that she needed to give birth to some aspects the hadn't room for in herself, and decided to have children. She gave birth to two children, Yme and Artis. Both were good, but they represented neutrality and chaos the way Aesan herself couldn't. After this occurrence the peoples began spreading back to the mainland, worshiping instead of Aesan the whole trinity. Also, because the people needed to learn more trades, and had to overcome more hardships but lacked gods of specific spheres, they began to pray to certain saints. The saints represent the spheres of influence that in most cases gods would take. This practice became so widespread, that clerics and paladins started to use their chosen saint as a conduit for priestly magic, instead of praying directly to the trinity. This practice was encouraged by Aesan, knowing that in that way she could stay the all-compassing goddess, instead of being pulled to a specific sphere. One group however, is known to sometimes pray directly to one of the trinity gods. Druids can pray to Yme and get answered to. Saints and Celestials Because the people of Aesan lacked gods for specific purposes, they started asking favors of former heroes. Because the dead heroes of Aesan were in her vicinity in her part of the upper planes, they could, and would by proxy channel her power. Aesan was pleased by this, because thought her saints, she and her children were less burdened by hearing all the pleas of her peoples, and could better track the whole of her lands. Saints are always heroes or special people that played a major or minor role in the history of Aesan. The three most known saints are Martinus, Geory and Cristofus. Martinus lived during the fist colonization of the island that now houses Mastaba Easan, a warrior in the first tribe of Aesan. The first tribe came from the north and west. He was stalwart and fought on the difficult way to the Island, many Orcs and Goblins, becoming war leader of the tribe. When finally the first tribe arrived on the Island, they found that the Island had been used for a tomb of an old, forgotten race, now turned undead. Martinus successfully called upon the might of Aesan to smite these foes, and did so with a hammer that shone the rays of the sun. After they had taken the Island, a woman in the first tribe gave birth to a half orc, begotten during one of the many raids on the way there. The tribe wanted to kill the infant, but Martinus halted them, cut of the lower part of his cape and wrapped the baby therein. This baby became the first Half Orc Paladin of Aesanintyum, and the first prelate of the cloister order of St. Martin. Saint Martinus is the saint of life, patron of the poor and sick. Geory lived during the fist colonization of the island that now houses Mastaba Easan, the wife of the chieftain of the second tribe of Aesan, coming from the north. Their battles with the Orcs had been fierce, and Geory was, as all women in the tribe, a fierce warrior. One day they had been routed by a great army of Orcs, and were looking for sanctuary. The dwarves living in the mountains were willing to give sanctuary, if the people of Aesan could defeat the great Wyrm Sachtisch, living in the caves near the dwarves. The chieftain deemed this impossible, but Geory stole off in the night, taking the sword Al-Tineen and called upon her faith in Aesan and her son Artis to free her people from the Orcs. Shielded by faith, she fought the dragons' magics and eventually the great Wyrm itself. When she came back, bearing the claws of the dragon, the Dwarves couldn't do anything but let the tribe into their halls. Saint Geory is the saint of Battle, Patron of soldiers and warriors. Cristofus lived during the fist colonization of the island that now houses Mastaba Easan, the wise man of the fourth tribe of Aesan, living in the woods were now Aesanhirs lies. His tribe had gone astray in their long travels, and had for a year been living in the woods. Unbeknownst to the tribe's chieftain, Hedan had turned the Fey of the woodlands against the them, and more and more children went missing. When all the children were gone, the fey began seducing the adults of the tribe too. Cristofus had many times warned the chieftain for staying in the woods, and urged the chieftain to seek Mastaba Aesan, but the chieftain had refused until then. Only when the chieftain's wife was lost, the chieftain saw the wisdom of the words of Cristofus and asked him to help the tribe get back their lost people. Cristofus called upon Aesan and her daughter Yme, and cut off a branch of the oldest willow tree in the forest, making it into a spear he called Jinniyya. With that spear he went to the heart of the wood and drove out the spirit of Hedan, releasing the fey from his bondage. The fey in gratitude gave back the whole tribe. The whole way back to the village, Cristofus carried the youngest children on his back. Saint Cristofus is the Saint of the wilds, Patron of hunters and foresters Aesan and her children attracted also some celestial beings, especially angels, but also there are rumours of some of their paladins and priests riding pegasi. The angels of note are: Logos and Sofia, two solar angels that watch over the Law and Goodness respectively. Logos was the one angel responsible for bringing the laws of Aesan to the tribes, and the one that drove Hedan away at the shore when the first tribe wanted to cross to Mastaba Aesan. Sofia was the one that announced the birth of Yme and Artis to the tribes, and led them to the shores where they could make the crossing, driving the fey lords away from the woods. Mikail,Gabiul, Urilek and Asmanae, 4 planetar angels that represent Wisdom, Love, Honor and Kindness. Mikail intervened when the Archmandrite of eons ago wanted to outlaw arcane magic. Instead forcing him to found the Thaumaturgs guild. Gabuil led the first Monarch to the shores of the mainland, where she met her husband and started the line of the monarchs of Aesanityum. Urilek helped defeat the Orcs in the first mainland war, and afterwards demanded of the monarch to start the knightly orders. Asmanae appeared during the 36th conclave of prelates, during which the rights of foreigners were discussed and made them repeal the law in which all foreigners had to be deported. Deva angels are plenty, and a cleric of Aesan can call upon one when they use divine intervention. It will come and fight with the cleric against the foes of the Trinity.